


这是谁的锅？

by LNorth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, Not Serious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNorth/pseuds/LNorth
Summary: 托尼的锅。给复仇者们建群聊都是托尼的锅。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who's Idea Was This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560245) by [reddottedpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddottedpaper/pseuds/reddottedpaper). 



> 对话中的加粗字体均表示原文中的大写字母。

_**托尼·史塔克** 创建了一个群聊_

_**托尼·史塔克** 将群聊改名为 **“复仇者们”**_

**托尼·史塔克：** 集合

**史蒂夫·罗杰斯：有紧急情况吗？**

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我还得守卫至圣之所呢，史塔克。

**史蒂夫·罗杰斯：托尼。发生什么了？**

**史蒂夫·罗杰斯：托尼？**

**托尼·史塔克：** 你是锁定大写了还是冲我咆哮呢？

 **托尼·史塔克：** 因为这俩事儿都超好笑。

**史蒂夫·罗杰斯：到底有没有紧急情况？！**

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 你接触触屏的时间也够长的了，队长。

 **托尼·史塔克：** 哈哈哈哈哈哈

 **娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫：** 这很重要吗？

 **托尼·史塔克：** 当然了。

**_托尼·史塔克_** _发送了一张图片_

**托尼·史塔克：** 蓝西服还是黑西服？

 **史蒂夫·罗杰斯：** 认 **真** 地嘛 **托** 尼？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 黑的。

 **山姆·威尔逊：** 唷，蓝的太恶心了

 **娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫：** 蓝的。

 **史蒂夫·罗杰斯：** 黑的。

 **托尼·史塔克：** 平票。还得来一票。

 **托尼·史塔克：** 你们都会喜欢这家伙的。

_**托尼·史塔克** 邀请 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克** 加入群聊_

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：额滴神啊**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 大家好呀！

 **山姆·威尔逊：** 吼啊。

 **史蒂夫·罗杰斯：** 你好。

 **娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫：** 嗨？

 **托尼·史塔克：** 彼得，蓝西服还是黑西服？

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：这也太酷了吧。**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：我拒绝相信复仇者真的有群聊**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你们会互相发梗啥的吗？

 **山姆·威尔逊：** 哈哈哈哈哈哈是啊，我总给巴基发

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 讲真？

 **史蒂夫·罗杰斯：** 梗是什么？

 **娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫：** 你和巴基现在干什么呢？

 **山姆·威尔逊：** 我靠，这里为啥没有他？

_**山姆·威尔逊** 邀请 **詹姆斯·巴恩斯** 加入群聊_

_**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克** 将 **托尼·史塔克** 改名为 **“钢铁侠”**_

_**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克** 将 **史蒂夫·罗杰斯** 改名为 **“美国队长”**_

**詹姆斯·巴恩斯：** 啊……嘿。

**_娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫_** _邀请 **克林特·巴顿** 加入群聊_

**美国队长：巴基你好呀**

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 又大写了，队长。

 **山姆·威尔逊：** 哈哈哈哈哈哈正常点儿史蒂夫

_**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克** 将 **娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫** 改名为 **“黑寡妇”**_

**克林特·巴顿：** 嘿……？

 **黑寡妇：** 嗨，克林特。

_**钢铁侠** 邀请 **布鲁斯·班纳** 加入群聊_

**布鲁斯·班纳：** 嗨？这是啥？

 **黑寡妇：** 嗨，布鲁斯。

_**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克** 将 **山姆·威尔逊** 改名为 **“猎鹰”**_

**猎鹰：** 妥妥的，小子

_**钢铁侠** 将 **布鲁斯·班纳** 改名为 **“跟浩克不对付”**_

**跟浩克不对付：** 真好笑，托尼。

_**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克** 将 **克林特·巴顿** 改名为 **“鹰眼”**_

**美国队长：你 怎么** 给别人改名的？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 按选项然后改昵称！

 **黑寡妇：** 最近怎么样，克林特？

 **鹰眼：** 啊，挺好的。这到底是啥？

_**美国队长** 将 **詹姆斯·巴恩斯** 改名为 **“巴基”**_

**巴基：** 啊哦，史蒂夫。

 **猎鹰：** 嘿嘿嘿。上手了哦

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 棒！<3

 **钢铁侠：** 好了伙计们，我们还有个问题没解决呢。

_**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇** 邀请 **王** 加入群聊_

_**钢铁侠** 发送了一张图片_

**钢铁侠：** 等会儿。王，你就叫王？你也没个名儿？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 他就是有也不会告诉我。

_**王** 退出了群聊_

_**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇** 邀请 **王** 加入群聊_

_**王** 退出了群聊_

**钢铁侠：** 蓝西服还是黑西服？

_**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇** 邀请 **王** 加入群聊_

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 噢！蓝的！

_**王** 退出了群聊_

**布鲁斯·班纳：** 我真的不懂时尚，托尼。

 **鹰眼：** 蓝的。

 **巴基：** 黑的。

_**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇** 邀请 **王** 加入群聊_

**美国队长：** 是吧？

 **王：** 蓝的。

 **钢铁侠：** 谢了，老王。就这么定了。

_**王** 退出了群聊_

**钢铁侠：** 多么平易近人。

 **黑寡妇：** 到底为什么挑西服啊？

 **钢铁侠：** 带佩珀出去吃晚饭。

 **美国队长：** 很贴心。

 **钢铁侠：** 我再想想，我还需要另一位女性的意见。

_**钢铁侠** 邀请 **旺达·马克西莫夫** 加入群聊_

**钢铁侠：** 黑的还是蓝的？

 **钢铁侠** 发送了一张图片

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 为什么你每次发的图都不一样？

_**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克** 将 **旺达·马克西莫夫** 改名为 **“猩红女巫”**_

**猩红女巫：** 嗯……蓝的。

 **钢铁侠：** 就是蓝的了。

 **猎鹰：** 对，而且你还换姿势呢。

 **钢铁侠：** 我希望你们获得充足的数据，以便做出正确建议。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你太酷了，史塔克先生！！！

_**猩红女巫** 邀请 **幻视** 加入群聊_

**幻视：** 蓝色。绝对是蓝色。

 **钢铁侠：** 对。我们已经决定了。

_**钢铁侠** 邀请 **詹姆斯·罗兹** 加入群聊_

_**钢铁侠** 将 **詹姆斯·罗兹** 改名为 **“罗迪”**_

**钢铁侠：** 最后一位。

 **罗迪：** 嘿。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我觉得你会崇拜我的，史塔克。

_**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇** 邀请 **索尔·奥丁森** 加入群聊_

**钢铁侠：** 不可能吧。

 **美国队长：** 索尔，你也有电话了？把你的号码告诉我。我的是263-7422。

**索尔：诸友安好**

**钢铁侠：** 咋回事儿。震惊。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我上周带他去苹果店了。

 **黑寡妇：** 嗨，索尔。

 **跟浩克不对付：** 嘿，索尔。

 **钢铁侠：** 你不是不在地球上吗？

**索尔：然。我正身处洪荒之中。**

**钢铁侠：** 苹果产品的信号接收真是高端。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你是……那个神吗？

**索尔：雷霆之神，正是，虫豸**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：这也太酷了吧**

**_钢铁侠_** _邀请 **苏睿** 加入群聊_

**钢铁侠：** 咋样啊，天才少女？

 **苏睿：** 噢噢噢噢噢！史塔克先生！你太有才了！

_**苏睿** 邀请 **特查拉** 加入群聊_

_**苏睿** 将 **特查拉** 改名为 **“黑豹”**_

**黑豹：** 苏睿……

 **苏睿：** :)))

 **黑寡妇：** 棒呆。

 **美国队长：** 那你们大家想什么时候吃个午饭吗？

 **黑豹：** 我在执行任务，苏睿。很抱歉，各位。

 **苏睿：** 拉倒吧！就是个外交任务！我们可以来吃午饭！

 **“** **蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：我绝对来。** 你去吗，史塔克先生？！

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 你掏钱吗，史塔克？

 **钢铁侠：** 你觉得生日趴的魔术还不够划算吗？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我已经从金钱至上的思维方式中自我救赎了。

 **钢铁侠：** 你完蛋了。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 自主选择嘛。

 **猎鹰：** 哈哈哈哈哈哈

 **巴基：** 我会来吃午饭的，史蒂夫。

 **黑寡妇：** 嗯，我也来。

 **跟浩克不对付：** 午饭听着真的挺不错。

 **鹰眼：** 为啥不来啊？

 **罗迪：** 算上我。

 **幻视：** 我和旺达也会加入的。

 **美国队长：** 太棒了！

 **钢铁侠：** 复仇者集合。

 **钢铁侠：** 吃午饭。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复仇者群聊的另一个片段  
> 以及彼得·帕克&奇异博士和奇异博士&王的私信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有绿寡、奇异博士/克里斯汀

_美国队长在群聊中打了招呼_

**巴基：** 嗨史蒂夫

 **猎鹰：** 吼啊队长

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 先生！

 **黑寡妇：** 我在开会。

 **美国队长：** 不你没有。

 **黑寡妇：** 非常重要的会。

_美国队长邀请尼克·弗瑞加入群聊_

**尼克·弗瑞：** 没错，罗曼诺夫扯淡呢。

 **尼克·弗瑞：** 因为我在开会，她可不在这儿。

 **黑寡妇：** 我的会又不是都跟工作有关。

 **钢铁侠：** 班纳今天给我打了三个电话问我打哪条领带跟这事儿有关吗？

 **鹰眼：** 哎哟，娜特。好好享受啊。

 **猎鹰：** 耐思

 **钢铁侠：** 我选了红的那条。不客气，娜特。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我给他推荐了我最喜欢的饭店。

 **尼克·弗瑞：** 他俩在一块儿我还赢了10块钱呢。

 **黑寡妇：** 不好意思？

 **美国队长：** 好的，我懂了。你们俩好好玩儿:)

 **美国队长：** 等会儿，弗瑞。你干了啥？

 **猎鹰：** 浩克要开撞了？

 **巴基：** 哇哦。

**美国队长：什么？！**

**美国队长：山姆！**

**尼克·弗瑞：** XD

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** (°_°)

_史蒂芬·斯特兰奇将群聊截图_

**钢铁侠：** 不可避免嘛。

 **黑寡妇：** 你们真幼稚。

 **幻视：** 我不明白。

 **苏睿：** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **钢铁侠：** 不过做人还是要有底线啊，山姆。

**索尔：我理解了。**

**索尔：实在令人捧腹。**

**索尔：为我绿色的朋友撞击娜塔莎送上我最诚挚的祝福。**

**跟浩克不对付：** 你们知道我能看到的，对吧？

_美国队长将猎鹰移出群聊_

_钢铁侠邀请猎鹰加入群聊_

**钢铁侠：** 规矩点儿，这里还有个小孩儿呢。

 **钢铁侠：** 你也是，索尔。不然我就收拾你们俩。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 我不是小孩儿！

 **猎鹰：** XDD对不起啦，布鲁斯。

_索尔邀请火箭加入群聊_

**火箭：** 所以你们这群老奶奶还在用这样的固定电话？

 **钢铁侠：** 这谁啊？

**索尔：吾友小兔。优秀的战士。**

_火箭邀请格鲁特加入群聊_

**钢铁侠：** 行吧，我要买苹果的股份了。

**格鲁特：我是格鲁特**

**美国队长：** 嗨，格鲁特。

**索尔：小树！欢迎！**

**猎鹰：** 哈哈哈哈哈哈啥？？？

 **巴基：** 我也有点儿迷糊。

 **火箭：** 我也是。

 **火箭：** 伸出援手吧？

 **钢铁侠：** 你们现在到底怎么通讯的？

 **巴基：** 不。

 **火箭：** 我给米兰诺号的通信系统重新编程了，功能跟你们的“因特网”一样。

 **火箭：** 中间隔着几光年，可能会有点儿延迟，但是我他妈就是这么天才。

 **钢铁侠：** 私戳我一下。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 真迷人。

 **苏睿：** 听着像我小学三年级的作业。¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **尼克·弗瑞：** 等会儿，这兔子是谁？

 **火箭：火箭。** 这哥们儿是谁？

 **火箭：** 弗瑞？

 **火箭：** 你爹妈咋想的？

 **尼克·弗瑞：** 你要是未经允许就把地球的通讯系统给黑了，你那 **毛茸茸的** 小屁股就要遭殃了。

 **火箭：** 哈哈哈

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：等会儿，咋回事儿？**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：我上化学课来着我错过了啥**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你好！我是彼得！

 **火箭：** 火箭。

**格鲁特：我是格鲁特。**

_火箭邀请星爵69北鼻加入群聊_

**火箭：** 抱歉旁友们。他一直缠着我。

 **星爵69北鼻：** 大噶吼啊，地球小伙伴们;D

 **美国队长：** 你好。

 **巴基：** 呃，嗨？

 **猎鹰：** 这谁？

 **钢铁侠：** 天哪，奎尔。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 嗨！

 **钢铁侠：** 这就是你的昵称？讲真？

 **火箭：** 我们都跟他说过了。他就是不想改。

**格鲁特：我是格鲁特。**

**索尔：我同情你，小树。**

**星爵69北鼻：** 你们聊啥呢？

 **星爵69北鼻：** 音乐咋样？聊聊音乐嘛！

 **星爵69北鼻：** 快给我安利现在地球上最好的东西！

**钢铁侠：** <https://open.spotify.com/artist/711MCceyCBcFnzjGY4Q7Un>

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 算不上现在的吧，但还是挺好的。

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwkwjOd7MCU>

_史蒂芬·斯特兰奇邀请王加入群聊_

**苏睿：** 肯德里克·拉马尔[1]。一直超棒。

**苏睿：** <https://open.spotify.com/artist/2YZyLoL8N0Wb9xBt1NhZWg>

**星爵69北鼻：** 你们这歌名儿也太操蛋了吧，胖友。

 **美国队长：** 迪斯科。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 唷，肯德里克棒呆！

 **苏睿：** <3！

 **王：** 碧昂丝。

_王退出了群聊_

**钢铁侠：** 那些是链接，小天才。

 **钢铁侠：** 可以点的那种。

 **美国队长：** 涅槃乐队[2]。

**星爵69北鼻：啥啥啥。**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** :D

_火箭将星爵69北鼻改名为奎尔_

**钢铁侠：** 他脑子有洞吧。

 **奎尔：** 胖友，我错过了好多啊。

_索尔邀请洛基加入群聊_

**索尔：弟弟**

**钢铁侠：** 嘿，没人邀请他吧。

 **美国队长：** 索尔干的。

**索尔：欢迎**

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 啊，麻烦精来了。

 **洛基：** 我可没要求你们邀请我，特此澄清。

**索尔：不，他现在很酷**

**索尔：我们甚至拥抱了**

**洛基：** 拜托……

 **火箭：** 真的？你就是那个弟弟？

 **洛基：** 都是因为命运的残酷转折。

 **美国队长：** 酷？我可不会那么说的。

 **钢铁侠：** 行吧。我觉得你要是消停点儿我们还是忍得了的。

 **洛基：** 说实话，我并不想加进来。

**索尔：别，留下吧，弟弟。**

**索尔：非常有趣。**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：我同意。**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：你就是**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：那个洛基？！**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：那个神？！**

**洛基：** 非常高兴得到认可，没错。

 **洛基：** 你是……蜘蛛侠？

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：是哒！**

**洛基：** 没听说过。

 **美国队长：** 你到底为什么在这个群里？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** :(

 **钢铁侠：** 对啊。问得好。

 **钢铁侠：** 奇异，你是把他们设成家庭共享了还是怎么着？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 不是我干的。

 **洛基：** 哦拜托。

 **洛基：** 我在地球上可有日子了，而且融入得非常好。

**索尔：他有一台安卓机**

**猎鹰：** 哈哈哈哈哈哈

**尼克·弗瑞：笑死我了**

**美国队长：** 我也是。

 **钢铁侠：** 讲真？

 **钢铁侠：** 你简直就是iPhone的目标客户群本群啊，洛基。

 **巴基：** 我没明白。笑点在哪儿？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 嘿，手机歧视可不酷。

 **苏睿：** 我同意。

 **苏睿：** 另外，我做的手机才是最好的，所以……

 **黑豹：** 信号特别好。

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：你自己做手机？！**

**苏睿：** 对呀！你想要的话我可以给你寄个瓦坎达款。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 呃，这还有什么疑问吗？当然啦！

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 瓦坎达款是啥？

 **钢铁侠：** 谢了，苏睿，但是他不需要了。我才是小蜘蛛的技术供应商。

 **洛基：** 至少我没有大写字母问题。

 **美国队长：** 没那么简单的。

 **猎鹰：** 但是巴基都会了。

**索尔：这是针对我吗，弟弟？**

**火箭：** 噗。

 **洛基：** 是。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 不过队长现在都弄明白啦！

 **钢铁侠：** 行吧，队长。

 **钢铁侠：** 你要干啥来着？

 **美国队长：** 哦。

 **美国队长：** 我怎么才能像托尼之前那样发图片啊？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 点那个照相机的图标，先生！

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我就是想感谢一下你们大家。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 要是没有这个群的话，守圣所可一点儿都不好玩儿。

 **钢铁侠：** 哦，所以我们就是消遣啊？

 **猎鹰：** 我爱本群。

 **巴基：** 我也是。

 **钢铁侠：** 还有，帮我给老王带好。

_美国队长发送了一张图片_

**美国队长：** 我在公园里看见一只可爱的小狗！

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：哦天啦**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：好可爱啊！**

**苏睿：** 嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！

 **巴基：** 可爱。

**索尔：多么柔软的生灵**

**苏睿：** *.*

 **绯红女巫：** 好萌。你有没有挠挠他的耳朵啊？

_尼克·弗瑞退出了群聊_

**猎鹰：** 我的个天

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** *点赞*

 **钢铁侠：** *点赞*

 **黑寡妇：** 噢噢噢。他好萌啊，史蒂夫。

 **跟浩克不对付：** <3

 **鹰眼：** 看着跟我们家的小串儿一模一样

 **黑豹：** 我更喜欢猫啦。

 **苏睿：** XD

 **黑豹：** ;)

 **火箭：** 你们为啥一个个心都要化了？这可有点儿不太尊重啊。

 **火箭：** 不过这哥们儿看着还挺结实的。

 **奎尔：** 好小子！

**格鲁特：我是格鲁特**

**火箭：** 他跟我 **一点儿都不** 像！

_美国队长邀请斯科特·朗加入群聊_

**美国队长：** 往上翻，看小狗

 **斯科特·朗：** 啊……好的长官。

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：我听说过你**

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你好呀！

 **斯科特·朗：** 是吗？

_“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克将斯科特·朗改名为“蚁人”_

**索尔：虫豸在地球上想必颇受欢迎**

**洛基：** 有趣。

 **蚁人：** 嘿！

 **蚁人：** 并不像听起来那么没用好吗。

 **猎鹰：** 哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 **猎鹰：** 爱你哦，斯科特。

 **蚁人：** 爱你，山姆。

 **蚁人：** 狗狗很萌啊，队长！

 **美国队长：** 谢谢！

 **钢铁侠：** 这就是我建群的原因。

* * *

 

_“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克向史蒂芬·斯特兰奇打了招呼_

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你好呀，奇异博士！

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 怎么了，帕克？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 我只是好奇，因为你知道现在我也是个复仇者啦。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 我知道这属于惊天大秘密但是你都已经知道我的真名了。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你的真名是什么啊？我是说你不是非得告诉我。但你可以相信我的。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 绝对可以。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 你是认真的吗？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 因为奇异博士就有点儿，超奇怪的，你知道吧？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 我是说。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 挺酷的！但是还是很奇怪！我的意思是，有时候蜘蛛侠听着也挺奇怪的。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 我喜欢奇异博士！但是你是怎么起的这个名呢？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 是因为你的超能力很奇异还是？？？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 彼得……

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 当然啦，我不是说要强迫你的！

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你真的超酷超厉害。我只是好奇而已啦，你知道的。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 彼得，这就是我的名字。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你也叫彼得？！

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 不。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我的名字就叫史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 而且我是个医生。我念了博士而且有学位。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 其实是好几个学位。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我原来是神经外科医生。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你真的是个医生？！

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 是的。或者说曾经是。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你是个法师 **兼** 医生？

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：震惊。** 那你超聪明的，对吧？！就算没有超能力也一样！

**“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：天啦。**

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 谢谢你，彼得。你很善良。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你就像史塔克先生一样！

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 行吧，可能没那么善良。

 **“蜘蛛侠”彼得·帕克：** 你可以帮我做生物作业！

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 其实我还有工作要做。

_史蒂芬·斯特兰奇已下线_

* * *

 

_史蒂芬·斯特兰奇向王打了招呼_

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 怎么样啊，碧昂丝？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 你要是以为你能背着我在ipod里存她的专辑可就大错特错了。

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 你干啥呢？

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 书都怎么样啊？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 还在那儿挂着呢，嗯？

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 奇异呼叫王。

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王，圣所的音效棒呆了，咱们应该来个卡拉OK之夜。

**史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我这儿有几部电影，咱们今晚可以看。你喜欢老派动作片吗？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 不。我打赌你更喜欢爱情喜剧。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我弄到了《女孩梦三十》[3]。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 绝对吓人，你会喜欢的。

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王，我找不到冰箱了。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王，这儿有冰箱，对吧？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王，我不信没有冰箱。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我们是为现实折腰的法师。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 别告诉我这边搞不到博世[4]。

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王，你能把那本灵魂幻象的书给我带来吗？

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我要去星巴克，要带什么吗？

 **王：** 焦糖星冰乐

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我就知道你能发短信，王。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 你多发一条，我就给你的咖啡配个牛角包，姆爷。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 不喜欢牛角包？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 他们还有这种巧克力松饼。或者香草的？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 哦对，显然喜欢香草啦。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王，我刚意识到以前你有时候也必须要去星巴克。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 尼泊尔有星巴克吗？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 他们写错过你的名字吗？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 我是说这种可能性还挺大的。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 丸？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 黄？

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 今天我叫史低分。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 哦得了吧，你在偷笑呢。我知道。

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 克里斯汀给我发短信了，我们要去吃晚饭。不用等我。

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 圣所有没有可能不是一直处于监控状态下啊？

 

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王，我今晚要用圣所。出去。现在。你有5分钟时间。

 **王：** 不史蒂芬。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** 王，我对天发誓。

 **王：** 我对此很不高兴。

 **史蒂芬·斯特兰奇：** *点赞*

* * *

 

译注：

[1] Kendrick Lamar（1987-），美国说唱歌手兼词曲创作者，曾获12座格莱美奖。

[2] Nirvana，美国摇滚乐队，组建于1987年，垃圾摇滚和地下摇滚的代名词。成员包括科特·柯本（主音吉他、主唱）、克里斯特·诺沃斯里克（贝斯）、戴夫·格罗尔（鼓手）和帕特·斯麦尔（吉他）。

[3] 13 Going on 30（2004），美国爱情喜剧片，由詹妮弗·加纳和马克·鲁法洛等人主演。

[4] Bosch，德国公司，知名家电品牌。


End file.
